


Pain

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Pre-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soul Bond, Vulnerable Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Alec can’t sleep when Jace is hurting.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



> For the HM500 ‘pain’ prompt.
> 
> And for Polarnacht. Thank you so much for making a difference to all my SH headcanons by writing what you do and just being so knowledgeable and wonderful. 💙💙
> 
> I wrote this at 3am so bear with it 😂

The soles of Alec’s feet always stuck to the waxed floor. It had often been hot those nights, and maybe his feet were sweaty. He had always tried to tread lightly, so the sounds were never pronounced, but it was tricky, no matter the weather, to hear anything over the din of what he could hear in his heart. 

Alec couldn’t tell, oftentimes, if what he was doing made a difference or not, the closer he got to the room where he was going. In the summer, the warm wood of the door to the room wouldn’t creak when he opened it. Not as it would in the winter. Then, in the brutal cold of the darkest hour of those kinds of nights, that wood was so frigid he thought every grain of it groaned when he disturbed it. Moaned out in protest whenever he would push his shoulder against its weight and open the door, by just enough, to slip his tall frame through the gap it reluctantly gave up for him. In search of the smaller but not the weaker one. The one he could feel in a lot more pain.

Thinking back on it, those are the things that Alec remembers in the most vivid detail. Never the next part. Never crawling inside Jace’s bed. That was a trivial detail. A thing he might write up now like a mission report, so familiar he could do it in his sleep. And yet so inherent. So important. So vital to getting to the next part. The next part that was the sudden warmth of the back of his soulmate’s body pressed right up against Alec’s front. Warm and so soft. Those were feelings that overrode mortal ones like getting in trouble for this. Those were feelings that emerged not from his body. The ways it reacted to heat or to the sounds of cold. Those weren’t trivial at all. Those feelings emerged from his soul.

Those feelings woke him. Those feelings compelled him out of his own bed, down the hall and there to Jace. Always. Because those feelings racked his Parabatai’s body in ways Alec knew he would never understand and yet still, to this very day, did. Alec would never know what it was like to be passed around in the ways Jace had been as a kid. To witness the death that his tiny self had seen. To not know, as they were sometimes asked, back in those days, where to call home in a writing assignment. What to draw to represent it. What proud piece of it to bring to show off to peers. 

It always just went from steps down the hall and the creak of a door to soothing phrases murmured between them. And the warmth of their bodies together under blankets. Only then did ill feelings stop. As Alec lay with Jace spooned carefully inside the protection of his body. Their souls as close as they could be. Making a difference.


End file.
